A Smashing Day
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: *Shoots self for stupid title* Okay. A bunch of winter short based one-shots in a few chapters. Originally intended for Christmas, but three months late. Eventually evolved into a short series. R
1. Chapter 1

**Late Merry Christmas everyone. I know I'm a little late...okay weeks...months late. Anyways, I'm here with a series of one-shots, combined into a chapter. Since some of the one-shots are probably only a paragraph or two...maybe three...four if your lucky.**

**Now watch as our Smashers sing songs, do plays, and other things they can possibly screw up.**

**Oh, and for first note, all skits don't exactly follow each other. They usually happen at different times, while references will show that they take place after the particular skit.**

**Enjoy!**

**(I)  
Opening**

Everyone was gathering in the assembly, every living thing that stayed in the mansion. Apparently, no one had no idea why the Master would call a meeting. The only hint that was given to them was Master Hand and Crazy Hand wearing a red hat, shaped like Link's with a white puffy ball at the tip.

At the back of Crazy Hand's was a little destructive package in a form of a green pancake. Five males gulped at this, three females facepalmed at this. As soon as the hands got within jumpable range, the green pancake jumped onto the floor. It immediately noticed a certain F-Zero racer and started barking at him. Everyone looked at the green pancake with a confused looked and like the speed of a bullet, it took off and tackled the racer head-on.

Due to the force, the racer fell back trying to get the pancake off of his face. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT'S EATING MY FACE! IT'S EATING MY FACE!" He shouted frantically, kicking around.

"Bob! Get off of Captain Falcon's face this instant!" Crazy Hand shouted, earning a whine from the pancake, Bob. It slowly went to its master with head low.

After that mishap, Master Hand cleared his throat in any possible way for a hand. "I'm guessing you know why I called this meeting" He replied, looking over the huge crowd.

"I'm not the one who broke the window"

"I didn't eat all the food"

"It was Snake who broke a finger off of your statue"

"I was getting the laser blaster YOU purposely threw up there"

Master groaned at this, "You seriously don't know?" He asked, matching with blank stares. Another loud groan emitted from the deity. "Thus it is a season to be jolly. The time of giving and receiving. The time of a fat man in a red suit coming around giving gifts and stealing cookies." He explained, looking over at the Smashers, who were looking at King Dedede. "No, it's not King Dedede. Come on, everyone should know" - Blank stares.

It was so quiet that grasshoppers all of a sudden started chirping...even though it was in the middle of winter. Crazy Hand then floated away, being followed by an explosion, and finally no more chirping crickets. Crazy Hand returned and acted as if nothing happened. All he was carrying was a couple dead crickets, placed them on the floor and Bob, the pancake, crawled over them, eating them.

Another loud sigh, "It's Christmas and people of Smashville are demanding that we put on a broadcast play" He replied quickly.

Outside the Smash Mansion, a group of bunnies were trying to sneak inside. "WHAAAAAT!" A loud shout erupted, causing the snow stuck on trees to fall on the helpless bunnies...good riddance.

If the hands had actual ears, they would have busted. Not much can be said about Bob. The force of the shout caused it the fly back and get splattered on the wall. It still showed signs of breathing, however.

"You will all participate or else I'll ban you from the mansion without pay" Master Hand warned. Everyone groaned at this. Staying here and fighting for entertainment is the best and highest paying job any of the Smashers had in their life time, so they didn't want it to end and eventually agreed. "A studio is ready at the back, do a good job and I'll raise your pay and have a big party. Good luck" Master Hand replied, floating away with Crazy Hand following behind.

**(II)  
Starting up**

Everyone arrived at the back room, which was already set up and everything, but one thing was still needed.

"What are we going to do?" Zelda asked, looking over the crowd. Everyone looked clueless and tried to figure something out...

Again, crickets chirping, then the loud boom.

Mario than spoke up, "Suppose we'll have-a wing it" With that, he walked towards the studio. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

Outside the studio, a small destructive green thing appeared to be crawling around. It looked towards the door and proceeded towards it, slidding under the door.

**(III) Part 1  
Rapunzel**

They were working fast to say the least. In three hours, they already had everything set up. Peach already had a play in mind and in turn, was bossing everyone around because _it was her idea_. Everyone was running all over the place. Luigi was positioned by the camera, sitting on the seat and testing the lens and all that. Mario was practically tied up, since he was playing the prince against his will. Many of the swordsmens; Link, Ike, and Marth respectively, were backstage setting up props.

"Why are we doing a Rapunzel skit when we were specifically told to do Christmas plays, musicals and all that?" Link asked, pushing up a fake tower with the other two.

"The princess thinks it would suit the holiday mood" Marth answered. By his tone, one could tell he was annoyed as well as the other two.

Ike was gritting his teeth as he was working. Whether this was straining or if he was angry, none can tell. "Why would a fairytale story suit a Christmas mood?" He called out annoyed.

"Because it has a happy ending" Peach called out of nowhere, standing on the tower she somehow got on without passing by them to the only ladder up there. "Now hurry up, towers don't build themselves. Although imagine all the time that would be saved if it did" She replied, looking up in a daze as she usually does when she wonders.

The men only looked around wondering how she manage to get on top of the tower without using the ladder.

**(IV)**

**I'm gonna kill you**

Assists weren't really given the full potential to do what the other Smashers would want. Since it's Christmas however, Master Hand had _delightfully _(please note the Italics) asked some of the Smashers to give them a tour of the mansion, mostly the parts which the Assists weren't allowed.

Giving the tour were Link, Zelda, and Peach. Many of the Assists were there following them. Link was quiet as the princess' spoke. Really, they dragged him into this, so here he was crossing his arms and lowering his head, pouting.

Outside, Mario was delightfully taking a night stroll. He was humming Jingle Bells and stood still on a spot, looking at the night skies and watching the snow fall.

Behind him, a certain man emerged from behind the snow quietly. Deciding to play a prank, our spy friend decided to follow Mario from under the snow. How he managed to move under the snow at a high speed without it crumbling on him remains unknown.

Sneaking behind him, Snake whispered in his ear. "I'm going to kill you"

Startled, Mario looked back with a yelp and took off at a high speed.

Snake's time in this mansion is softening him. He felt sorry for the plumber, so he decided to apologize, "I didn't mean it!" He shouted and took off running after him.

Back at the tour, they arrived at a garden that Assists were restricted from for unknown stupid reasons.

"And this here is where many of us Smashers take a break. That's one thing of being a Smasher; it's fun, relaxing and..." Zelda replied, holding out her hand to the garden.

At that moment, they all heard someone screaming. Everyone looked at the source and saw that it was Mario, screaming his head off. They all watched as Mario ran by, running for his life. Behind was Snake who was running after him, "Don't be angry!" He shouted towards the plumber.

Everyone only stared awkwardly as the two men were running across the garden.

"And never dull" Link finally spoke.

**(V)**

**Waffles**

Captain Falcon, Wolf, and King Dedede were in the kitchen. On the table was a big stack (dozen) of delicious syruppy (That even a word?) waffles. The greedy King was sitting in front of it, admiring his tower.

"That's a lot of waffles" Wolf acknowledged. Looking at the huge stack of waffles.

"You made all the waffles?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did" King Dedede gracefully answered, not taking his eyes off the pancake.

Wolf walked closer, "You could've asked if we wanted some" He pointed out

"No way. If I gave you guys some, then I won't get any" King Dedede retorted.

Wolf sighed, "Captain Falcon, would you like a waffle?" He asked.

"You can't have any waffles. I have them all!" King Dedede snapped with a roar.

"I know, it was just an example" Wolf reasoned.

"Why yes, Wolf. I think I'd like two of them" Captain Falcon answered after a minor interruption.

"But you can't-You want two of them?" King Dedede retorted wide-eyed and horrified.

Again, Wolf sighed, annoyingly this time. "So if Captain Falcon gets two waffles. Then I get two waffles. That still leaves eight waffles for you" Wolf pointed out.

"I don't want eight waffles, I want twelve. I want twelve of them." King Dedede retorted stubbornly.

"If you can seriously eat all those waffles. I'll personally take you to the Smashville Store and buy you some more" Wolf suggested sarcastically.

"I-I I just don't see why you guys get all the waffles" King Dedede stammered.

"You still get more waffles than me and Wolf combined" Captain Falcon pointed out.

"There mine!" King Dedede roared. "I found them in the freezer and put them in my plate" He stated, looking at the bounty hunters. "You guys are being selfish"

The two walked away, getting away from the greedy King.

**(III) Part 2**

**Rapunzel**

The tower was up, the camera was ready, the background was still bare, and the actors weren't dressed yet. A couple of Yoshi's and Kirby's; created by the handy duplicating machine, were painting the background. Mario was still tied to a pole and everyone who tried to free him recieved death threats from Peach.

"Why aren't you done with the background yet?" Peach bellowed, making the Kirby clones and Yoshi clones quiver in fear.

"Puyo puyo puyo puyo" One of the Kirby clones exclaimed.

Peach huffed "Is that your reason or your excuse?" She asked, crossing her arms.

The Kirby clone could have seen daggers pointing out of her eyes. Gulping, the clone began to reply, "Puy-"

-CLANG-

The Kirby was knocked out the window with a frying pan that Peach seemed to have pulled out of nowhere. The Yoshi and Kirby clones looked at the window in fear. Peach looked at the clones with the daggers in her eyes, "GET BACK TO WORK!" She roared and the clones quickly started working.

Peach than went back to normal and turned towards Mario who looked horrified, "And you my plumber friend have to get dressed for the play." She replied giggling. "I got the perfect outfit for you" She added bearing a sadistic smile, making Mario visibly sweat and gulp in fear.

**(VI)**

**Pipe Malfunction?**

Peach and Bowser were looking at the set of three pipes. Peach figured that they try to fix the pipes that were said to be broken. Bowser was just there because he was dragged away from his delicious ham and melted cheese sandwich and a Bowser-sized cup of Eggnog because he was told to _keep the princess safe._

Through years of failure, Bowser figured out that kidnapping the princess over and over again was futile, so he quit before he gets himself killed.

"Okay Bowser darling, let's see whats wrong with the pipes." She replied, getting inside a random box to get some tools.

But it was so tempting. How she stupidly gets herself into easy grab and go situations. Shaking that thought, Bowser crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Peach got out of the box holding a pipe. "Here's the wrench!" She shouted, holding said tool up in the air.

"We don't even know what's wrong with the pipe. How's that going to work?" Bowser pointed out, looking at the princess.

Peach matched his glare and turned it more deadlier, "How about you go inside the pipes and find the problem?" She threatened, since malfunctioned pipes were said to be dangerous.

"Your crazy, you-" Bowser's words were cut short as a plumber came walking by humming happily.

Both the King and Princess looked at Luigi than back at each other with mischief eyes. "Oh Luigi" They both called out to him.

The plumber quickly stopped his walked and humming and turned his attention towards the duo. "You-a need anything-a?" He asked while walking towards them.

"A bunny came along and stole something very vaulable from us and went into the warp pipes. I'm too helpless to get it myself and Bowser is too chicken to get it himself" Peach explained, with Bowser glaring at her for the last sentence.

Luigi turned his gaze towards the pipes with sparkles in his eyes. It was his chance to show that he can be braver than Bowser. "I will-a get the evil-a culprit and get your treasure-a back" He shouted joyously and marched towards the pipes. Afterall, how bad can a bunny be?

"What a stuck-up" Bowser muttered as Luigi passed him.

Luigi hopped inside the middle pipe and disappeared. On the pipe on his right, he appeared again. Confused, he went back to the center pipe, went in it and appear on the left pipe. Getting frusterated, he went back in the left pipe and emerged from the center pipe, without his clothes. Noticing this, he yelped and went back in the center pipe. Out of nowhere, he started screaming as he launched from a pipe on the right wall and landed inside the center pipe, emerging from the right pipe and launched off, hitting the ceiling and going back in the pipe.

Peach and Bowser looked as the unfortunate plumber started launching all over the place, emerging from various pipes. "Guess we know what's wrong with the pipes" Peach replied as Luigi launched outside a window, and appeared from another pipe inside the room, only to continue launching again. Bowser only nodded in agreement.

**(VII)**

**Luigi's Short Concert**

Everyone was sitting in the seats as techno music started to beat. They weren't sure why Luigi wanted to do this, but since they didn't have much to do for the few hours, they allowed him anyways.

The curtains opened as Luigi appeared in the middle, holding onto a guitar and a goomba, a shy guy, and a boo; the one that sticks its tongue out at you, were standing around him.

"What are they doing here?" Peach asked, crossing her arms, obviously hating them for a reason a princess only knows.

Mario who was near falling asleep sat up, "Luigi asked for-a a couple of favors that-a they owe him." He answered with a yawn.

Peach only huffed up and continued to watched this concert. Wondering for what reason why they would owe a couple of favors, before discarding it as it is probably not worth it.

The lights began flashing as the song started.

"_La lala lalala la la"  
_The shy guy started, with the boo repeated the line, then Goomba, and finally Luigi.

_"I will never be afraid again. I will keep on fighting until the end" _Luigi sung while playing guitar. The curtains then quickly closed and opened, revealing a background of the sea and open skies. _"I can walk on water" _He continued, running across the stage, looking like he's really on water. _"I can fly" _He continued, appearing on a Torpedo Ted, which flew across the stage. The curtain quickly closed and opened again, this time revealing a dead tree with a tombstone of Luigi and a Koopa disguising himself as Mario. _"I will keep on fighting until I die" _Luigi sung in the background, as the Koopa began to cry.

Mario; who was drinking a soda, sputtered it out as he saw a koopa disguising himself.

"The song is nice, I'll admit" Peach replied, while Mario was recovering from his shock. "But we're losing our Christmas theme" She added.

_"I will never be afraid again, I will keep on fighting until the end"_

"Where's King Dedede?" Mario asked, seeing the fat penguin nowhere in sight

_"I can walk on water"_

"He said he has something special planned that'll certainly bring cheers to the children here" Peach answered.

_"I can fly..."_

"Ho ho ho!" A voice shouted out of nowhere. Something appeared on the opposite side of Luigi, who was on Torpedo Ted. It was a familiar fat thing in a red suit on a sleigh, being pulled in the air by several Torpedo Teds.

"Oh, there he is" Mario acknowledged as King Dedede appeared in a Santa Suit.

Unfortunately, King Dedede was a tad early as he crashed into Luigi, causing the Torpedo Ted's to become confused, and eventually crashed into the background. This caused a chain reaction as shelves, poles, support beams, and things starting to collapse. The poor shy guy, boo, goomba, and koopa got crushed under the support beams, as more stuff started to collide.

"Well, that was awkward" Peach replied, watching the stage crash and somehow blow up.

Everyone shrugged this off and left.

**(III) Part 3  
Rapunzel**

Peach walked out of the dressing room in a pretty shoulderless gown and more hair clipped on hers, most likely the hair Mario is going to forcibly to climb up on. Can't be harder than a vine, right?

"Where's Mario?" She asked a passing Kirby clone.

"Puyo puyo" The clone answered.

"What?"

"Puyo puyo"

"He's escaping?"

"Puyo"

"We must stop him!" Peach shouted taking off, dragging the Kirby clone; much to his dismay. She ran at a high speed, passing by a running Sonic, causing him to fall and crash into a trash can. How she can run without harm of air friction, or in high heels for that matter remains a mystery. It wasn't long until she reach the dressing room which is halfways across the mansion for escaping purposes...which leads even the author thinking why he put it there.

Peach kept running, dragging the clone in the air, when she spotted the door. Not bothering to knock or slow down, she only lifted the clone in front of her to act as a shield. The clone only wide-eyed, "Puy-" the clone replied, in which could roughly translate as, _"Oh shi-"_

This was cut off as the clone met the door in a sickening crunch along with the door breaking down. Inside Mario was trying to climb out the window, but being startled, he leaped up and banged his head on top frame of the window and fell on the floor.

"Mario!" Peach yelled as she dropped the clone on the floor. "What do you think your doing?" She continued yelling, stomping along the way. If one had a wild imagination, they would be able to see her hair flaring up, eyes blazing, and hands engulfed in fire.

Mario, who was rubbing his head, groaned and looked up at the scary image in front of him. Shivering in fear, he tried thinking of an excuse, "Uh...I think-a Kirby's dead" He pointed out.

Peach looked at the clone, "Oh, it's just a clone" She replied. "Now hurry up and get dressed. We're on in ten minutes" She added, looking back at the plumber, except he wasn't there. "Where did you go?" She wondered to herself.

Zelda, who was walking by, noticed this. "Oh, Mario asked Link if he could try teleporting him a while ago. Practicing his Farore's Wind, he succeeded in teleporting Mario" She explained, disappearing down the hall.

Peach's eyes bursted into fire...metaphorically, and bursted out, "I'll get you Hero of Twilight and make you pay severly!" She shouted, bursting the ears within range.

Sonic who was listening in behind a wall, fled the scene. Arriving to where he knew where Link took Mario. Inside a restroom.

As Sonic went inside, he was immediately greeted by a burst of green wind and Link holding onto Mario appeared. "Link, Link. Okay, I have some good news and I got some bad news. What's first?" He replied, breathing heavily.

Link who took notice of the blue blur, let go of Mario. "What's the bad news?" He asked, hoping to get the worse before the good.

Sonic, immediately recovering from his running, stood up. "The bad news is, Peach found out who saved Mario. Zelda told her and she's going to make you pay severly" He explained.

"Traitor" Link muttered, "What's the good news?" He added.

"Your not dead yet!" He shouted, like it's happy news.

Link only wide eyed.

**This is only...half, quarter, fraction maybe of a whole series that I planned to put everything in. Well, I cut off part of it so all those wonderful readers *cough cough* could rest their eyes.**

**Other part will be up soon.**

**PS: Bleh, need to upload my year event stories RIGHT ON the scheduled date. Not only am I two weeks late; as opposed to my last Christmas fic, I'm three months late! Also, feel free to give short suggestions.**

**PSS: Some of these stories are based on Hatena on your DSi's. That's why some are familiar, such as Luigi's Short Concert. Special thanks goes to those Creators.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's the second part and also an attempt to use pokemon in stories.**

**(VIII) Part I**

**Going passed the fourth wall**

Walking lazily in a forest, a young Saecan girl sat on a rock, seeking some hard-find peace. Normally peace was hard to find within the boundaries of Smash Mansion, but looking hard enough, one could find peace and solitude.

"Hey author..."

There was silence as the young girl spoke to an unseenable force... "Wait what?"

"Yeah, I know you're there." She continued speaking.

"So you can acknowledge me"

"You gave me that power" Lyn pointed out.

"I did?"

Lyn sighed crossing her arms, "You are the one writing, are you not?" She stated.

"Good point. But us talking to each other can cause huge problems to this world and beyond"

Lyn scoffed at the fact, "Please, what's the worse that could happen?"

***Somewhere far, but close by***

The walls were cracking, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were holding it in place.

"Breach at nine o'clock" Master Hand called out.

Crazy Hand quickly flew to it, "I'm on it" He called out, fisting his hand and slamming into the wall, causing screeches of the terrible creatures to ring in the air.

"Who's the moron that is causing this to happen?" Crazy Hand asked holding the wall in place, while the creatures banged hard onto the wall.

"The same moron who's letting in the crazy fangirls and fanboys, but never mind that. Why isn't our fan policy working?" Master Hand asked, revealing the identities of their attackers. All of a sudden a giant paperplane passed by.

"There it is. I threw it last year and it's still flying" Crazy Hand acknowledged. Immediately Master Hand gave him a glare, "Hey, you called in sick and I got bored when I was stuck with your paperwork" He answered.

Sighing, he flew off, "Wait here. I'll get it" And with that, he left Crazy Hand alone to hold up the fourth wall.

Cracks came from everywhere, too much for one hand. Finally the fangirls and fanboys came crawling in. Crawling on the walls like the terrible creatures they are, brandishing their pitchforks and torches, their fangs and teeth for their first objective was getting rid of the hands and those they deem unattractive; like Wario.

Far off; Wario all of a sudden felt cold and shuddered.

Back to Crazy Hand, he tried everything to keep them away. From throwing bombs to crushing them, but like cockroaches, they keep coming. Finally he was cornered and began to sweat. "Whoever broke the fourth wall, you'll pay severely!" He cried out angrily.

***Back to Lyn***

For some reason, Lyn felt cold and shuddered.

"What wrong?"

"I don't know, for some reason I felt cold and had the need to shudder." Lyn explained, wrapping her arms to get warm.

"Well, breaking the fourth wall is known to cause ominous feelings"

Getting warm, Lyn stood straight, "Anyways, now that I have your attention. I've been meaning to ask. Do you find me useless?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only an assist. Only able to do one strike..."

"A powerful strike at that"

"...But the pros could dodge it. Why am I only an assist?" Lyn complained, flailing her arms about.

"I don't know really. I admit that you, Shadow, and Isaac could pass as regular Brawlers"

"Speaking of which, what are the other Assists doing?" Lyn asked curiously.

"I'll go check"

***Mansion Lounge***

The entire Assist cast was sitting on the couch, as well as standing behind the couch and lying in front. They watched whatever was on the T.V. lazily. All of a sudden, Captain Falcon ran by with a green pancake chasing after him. The Assists ignored his pleas for help and watched whatever was on.

What was on was..."Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun Batman! Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun Batman!"

"..."

***Back to Lyn***

"Well?" Lyn called out, seemingly knowing that the author has returned.

"They are in a trance, watching T.V."

"That thing again? Seriously, they watch that thing more than they brawl" Lyn complained about the monstrosity called T.V.

"That's not really an understatement"

"We should do something about it" She suggested.

"Way ahead of you. I've scheduled a program to come up soon. A program so scary that they'll run out screaming and avoid the lounge for a long time"

"Really? How are you going to do that?" Lyn asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm the author. I can do anything. Anyways, the program will come on in 5, 4, 3,..."

***Mansion Lounge***

"Holy skydrops, Batman. We gotta..."

All of a sudden, the program change to...

"I love you, you love me"

At the sight of the purple dinosaur, every Assists jaw dropped, their eyes widened in horror, their hair stood up, and their hearts started to beat faster. They can only do one thing...Scream. Which they did. They managed to get on their feet and run like hell, escaping the room. Except for one, Mr. Ressetti dropped dead at the sight.

***Back to Lyn***

Hearing the screams of horror, Lyn placed her hand to her mouth. "Wow, what did you do?"

"Had Barney the Dinosaur drink and feast on their minds"

"Barney?"

"The one dinosaur who caused all dinosaurs to commit suicide, making them go extinct"

"Really? How did he do that?" She asked curiously.

"Trust me. You don't want to know. I think you should go check on them"

"Right. Talk to you later" She waved off leaving.

"Wonder what was that horrible screeching earlier. Oh well, probably nothing"

***Far off***

Master Hand finally came back, holding the paper. "Finally got it. Crazy?" He called out, noticing the silence.

All of a sudden, a wall cracked open, "They got me! Run! Save yourself! Warn the Smashers!" Crazy Hand called out, warning his brother. Master Hand could have sworn he saw him with chains around his fingers. "Run! They're going to kill us!" and with that final warning, Crazy Hand was pulled back inside.

"Crazy!" Master Hand called out, and all of the sudden, the temperature dropped to the point where frost and icicles formed. Looking around, Master Hand heard dreadful noises.

_"The other hand" "What sssshould we do?" "Kill him" "Make him ssssuffer"_

The voices hissed. Master Hand immediately fled, screaming like a girl.

**(IX)**

**Warnings**

Captain Falcon walked quietly in the kitchen. Everyone was asleep, save for the nightdwellers, and our racer got hungry and decided to get a snack. He dug in the fridge and pulled out box of curry noodles. Looking at it, he saw a label, _"Instructions at bottom"_ Reading it loudly, he tipped the box over and found the instructions along with another label, _"Warning: Do not turn upside down"_ He felt a sweatdrop forming and placed the box back into the fridge. "Too late. You lose" He replied, putting it back.

Pulling out an apple, he decided to cut it up. Taking it towards the cutting board, he pulled a Hylian knife out of the drawer and saw it was still in its package. He read the label, _"Warning: Not to be used in children"_ He scratched the back of his helmet. "Hmm. Something must've gotten lost in the translation" He stated and pulled out the knife.

Thinking he won't be able to sleep for a while, he decided to do a puzzle, he pulled out a puzzle of the 'Temple of Time'. He sat on the chair and looked at the label, _"Warning: Some Assembly required"_ Feeling another sweatdrop forming, he opened the box and scattered the pieces around.

***5 minutes later***

Ike; who fell asleep in the lounge couch after a hard day of brawling, woke up suddenly after hearing some cursing. Getting on his feet, he proceeded to the noise towards the kitchen. Opening the door, he raised an eyebrow at the display in front of him.

Captain Falcon was shouting at the puzzle, obviously annoyed. "Come on, you stupid son of a piece. FIT!" He continued yelling. He managed to make a piece fit and he held it up smiling. That is, until a popping noise indicated that it fell off. Frowning, Captain Falcon grabbed a random piece and held two mismatching pieces in place, then he pulled his fist back. "Falcon Punch!" He yelled. His punch has destroyed the table beyond repair.

Looking blankly at the racer, Ike closed the door and turned away, "Peach is not going to be happy" He muttered and walked to his room.

"STUPID EVIL PUZZLE! FALCON KICK!"

**(III) Part IV  
Rapunzel**

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let-a down your hair!" Mario called up towards the tower, although one could tell that he didn't say it proudly.

Peach, who got on top of the tower WITHOUT using the ladder; which Ike , Link, and Marth were still trying to figure it out, crossed her arms, "Your were suppose to say PRINCESS Rapuzel!" She corrected, emphasizing on the Princess part.

"Whatever!" Mario shouted out annoyingly, turning away.

Peach frowned, "You leave right now and your going to get it!" She shouted.

"Oh yeah? You can't get-a down fast enough to-a catch me" He retorted, turning around. Unfortunately, Peach was already closing the distance between them by mere inches. Frightened, Mario fell back.

The trio swordsmen popped their heads from behind the tower.

"How does she do that?" Marth asked.

"Maybe there's a trapped door around here" Link suggested.

"Let's get inside the tower and look for it" Ike replied, opening a door; which Peach doesn't use as well.

At that, the trio went inside to figure out the mystery.

Bob; the pancake, also entered the tower.

***Far off***

Kirby was wandering around the halls when he came across a broken door. Curious, he walked in. The first thing he saw was his dead clone. **"Brother..." **He called out quickly, let me rephrase it a bit, almost a dead clone.

Nevertheless, the original Kirby ran and looked over his near dead brother/clone thing. **"Father..." **He answered the call, let me rephrase it a bit, his near dead father/brother/clone thing. Mind twist isn't it? **"Who has done this to you, cousin?" **He added to the mind twist game. Now it was his near dead cousin/father/brother/clone thing.

**"The Princess...she used me as...meatshield to break down the door" **He explained weakly. **"My Uncle, please avenge me"** He requested, adding Uncle in it. Now he was Kirby's near dead nephew/cousin/father/brother/clone thing. I think there's something wrong with the Kirby translator.

Nodding in sympathy, Kirby started to remember all the tortures his clone relatives had to go through. **"I will. Grandfather." **He answered his pleas. Also adding Grandfather to the mix. Now it was his near dead grandfather/nephew/cousin/father/brother/clone thing. Now I know there's something wrong with the Kirby translator. **"I'll perform the death ritual for you, so you can rest peacefully." **He replied in which the clone nodded and smiled.

So Kirby began to perform the ritual. He stood at the foot of the clone and opened his mouth. Finishing the ritual, Kirby inhaled the clone so it can drift into peaceful slumber. I fail to see how floating in the abyss can be counted as peaceful slumber. Turning towards the door, his eyes was filled with vengeance. His target? Princess Peach.

**(X)**

**Commercial Break: The Kirby Translator**

King Dedede, dressed in a business suit and looking towards the audience, smiled his greatest smile. "Good afternoon folks, it is I; King Dedede, here to offer you a special offer." He greeted with confidence of a King and voice of a mountain.

**Somewhere else.**

A young man in shades and a beard sat on the couch watching the commercial, "Who's the fat penguin?" He called out loud to anyone within earshot range.

At the time, a young girl with small pigtails that bounced every now and then, saw the TV, "What are you watching, Kenji?" She asked.

Seeing her, Kenji Harima immediately looked at her in a blush, "Oh, T-Tenma. I'm just watching TV when all off a sudden this TV commercial came on." He stammered, but managed to speak.

"Hmm. A penguin advertising a Kirby translator. Interesting" A dull voice called out.

"Hey, Akira" Tenma greeted as her friend arrived.

**Back to the commercial.**

On a pedestal which was just recently covered had revealed a funny looking device that had a microphone and some old fashioned radio, "So, folks...here's our translator. See how fine looking it is? It absorbs soundwaves from a Kirby's voice and using computer programs that would take years for an Alakazam to master and translates it into English" The king explained on how it works.

At that time, Kirby came along, "Puyo?" He curiously asked.

"And here's our man or woman of the hour." King Dedede pointed out as Kirby just looked at the device curiously. "We turn this button on and hold the mic in front of Kirby and just let science take its course." He added, pressing on a fancy red button and holding the mic in front of Kirby.

"Puyo?"

And at the, the machine started to beep, _"What the -bleep- is this. you fat no good King?"_ The translator responded, censoring one word.

King Dedede formed a sweatdrop, "The machine is still undergoing maintenance, so half of what he is saying isn't true." The King informed.

"Puyo, puyo?"

Again, the machine started to beep, _"Not true? You fat bastard! Your just trying to rip people off with this stupid translator!" _The machine translated.

"Again...not true." King Dedede threw a death glare to Kirby, "Anyways, Kirby...what are your plans for after the tournament?" He asked, quickly throwing off the puffball.

"Puyo, puyooo"

_"What I do after each tournament, plan for World Domination and enslave every single race on this planet."_ Kirby replied, in which the machine translated.

"Uhh...Kirby is usually innocent and harmless..."

"Puyo?"

_"Harmless?"_

"...So this is just a result of the machine still undergoing maintenance. This puffball..."

"Puyo?"

_"Puffball?"_

"...is actually harmless. Heh heh, can you imagine this pink marshmallow actually dominating the world? Ha ha, that's a riot." King Dedede explained with breaks between each sentence as Kirby tried interrupting.

"Puyo!"

_"That does it!"_

With the marshmallow's threat, King Dedede looked at the puffball. With the threat, Kirby opened his mouth wide open and inhaled.

"Kirby! NOOO!" King Dedede shouted as he was sucked in and forced to stay in the eternal abyss in which is Kirby's stomach. As he fell in, he muttered, "At least I still have my crown..."

Kirby then burped, and out came the fat King's crown. Kirby then looked at the translator, and ate it. He then looked at the camera, apparently whoever was manning the camera, (Luigi) ran off after the King was eaten, Kirby then inhaled and ate the camera.

**Somewhere else**

The trio just sat in silence as the screen turned black as the camera went further into the abyss.

"Well, that was awkward." Kenji broke the silence and switched the channel.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun Batman! Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun Batman!"

**(XI) Chocolate? Part 1**

While the Smashers Brawl with the Assists and Pokemon watching, there is usually a small pack of thieves on the loose in the mansion, using the brawling as their advantage to snoop around quietly. Of course, they can get interrupted when they are called, leading them to continue on without the one that was called. No, this isn't the evil bunnies stationed outside the mansion, watching the mansion like a hawk, no...these thieves are a small group of Pokemon. More specifically Gardevoir; their telepath and teleporter, Weavile; their fast handed thief, Torchic; their cuteness thief who can charm those who catches them, and finally, Piplup; the only Pokemon who only tagged along due to his stubborness and have no specific skills except ramming the person who manages to look passed Torchic's cuteness and have the others run away.

_"Piplup?"_

And for the sake of not translating and wasting space, the author decided to have them speak English, but will revert when needed.

"So, what's our target for today?" Piplup asked, placing his flippers on his sides. Piplup, as mentioned is pretty stubborn and naive. Often getting in fights with Torchic, it is safe to say that he prefers his own way all the time. His specialty is ramming into people with Aqua Jet.

"Like the rest of our targets. Small, unimportant objects." Weavile answered, crossing her arms. This Weavile is a female as mentioned, who is pretty agile and can move without sound. If Torchic and Piplup insulted her, they wouldn't see what's coming at them. She's also a skilled Thief and can keep others conscience with her False Swipe.

"We heard that Lucario has one of those Sinnoh Imported Chocolates in his room. So we're going to get that." Gardevoir replied quietly. This Gardevoir speaks little and is pretty shy, but can get sarcastic when needed. She's also the more mature of the group whose grip on sanity is suprisingly still strong. She can Protect her friends from most incoming attacks, at least until Torchic gets his act together. If that fails, she can Teleport them out of harm's way. She also uses her Psychic powers to hear the thoughts of other people nearby.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Seriously? Isn't he, you know...insaningly crazy over those chocolate?" Torchic asked. Torchic is pretty much the youngest of the group, making him more liable for Charming those who catches them. If he has to fight, he can burn them with Ember and Peck their eyes out...metaphorically. He can also cause opposite members to become Attracted to him.

Piplup smiled smugly, "What's the matter? Afraid that the mad man is going to catch us and murder us?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, of course! I heard he ripped someones windpipe out and strangled him to death for touching his chocolate." Torchic answered, speaking out a gruesome scene.

"That's bull. Now come on, you chicken" Piplup snapped back with an insult.

Torchic narrowed his eyes, "That's not really an insult seeing that I am a chicken" He pointed out.

Piplup narrowed his eyes as well, "Oh really? Maybe that's why your kind is so scared all the time!" He again snapped.

"Take that back!" Torchic shouted and started pecking Piplup's face.

"Why do you two always have to fight?" Gardevoir asked, getting worried of the two. She's the mother of the group.

Weavile walked over to Gardevoir, "I think their still determined in winning Chikorita's heart." She sarcastically stated. She's the nephew-eating auntie of the group.

Quickly, the two starter pokemon bang their heads on the floor and recoiled quickly, "What are you two talking about?" They replied in unison sheepishly.

"Nothing, now come on. The brawl won't last that long." Weavile stated with a smirk and led the way.

Gardevoir giggled as she followed and the two starters looked away from each other and followed too.

**Outside Lucario's room**

The four stared at Lucario's door and looked around to see if anyone is coming. Seeing that none is coming, Weavile used her claw nail to pick the lock. A technique she developed during her stay in the mansion.

The door swung open and the four immediately met a blue aura filling the area. They walked in quietly and Gardevoir silently locked the door and joined the other three who were inspecting the room.

His room was pretty bare to say the least, there lied a bed in the corner with black and blue drapes. His windows were covered by transparent blue curtains and a blue bandana cover his light, giving off the blue atmosphere. Besides the bed was Lucario's save journal, all pokemon were instructed to keep a Save Journal if they wanted to record their stay in the mansion, as homage to their world. They never figured he would be one to keep a journal. Piplup and Torchic immediately began digging around for the chocolate.

"Huh? Interesting..." Weavile remarked as she picked up his journal which wasn't locked.

Gardevoir looked curiously at her, "What are you doing?" She asked as she had somewhat a little crush on him.

"Seeing what he thinks of the people here. Who knows, maybe we're on here too" Weavile answered as she flipped over a few pages.

Gardevoir blushed at the thought and stood silent.

"Let's see here...Mario makes good pasta, Link's a pixie, Sheik's a female, Captain Falcon is a moron...Ah, here we are." Weavile pointed out, mentioning other Smashers. "Gardevoir. A beautiful Pokemon native to the Hoenn region. Although I would like to get to know her, I am afraid that she's...actually a he. Just like they are female Lucario's, there are male Gardevoirs." Weavile read outloud, smirking at the last comment.

Gardevoir immediately turned her face away to hide both of her embarrassments. One, that he actually called her beautiful. Two, that he thinks that she's a he.

"Can we focus on the job?" She asked, trying to get Weavile's attention away from the journal.

Weavile, of course, smiled. "Of course. As soon as I find out what he says about me." She then flipped through a couple of pages. "Here it is." She announced, clearing her throat, "Weavile: A pokemon native to the same region as I am; Sinnoh. Although her origins comes from the Johto Region. What can I say about her? She's kind of creepy as she gives me that eye, not to mention she groped me in a match earlier. Captain Falcon had to tape the match and was constantly laughing at it with various other Smashers. A quick and powerful Aura Sphere quickly shut him up." She quickly went red...which was hardly noticable due to her dark color.

"You...groped him?" Gardevoir asked slowly.

Weavile quickly shut the book, "It was an accident!" She stated.

Piplup and Torchic came back from their searching points and seemingly heard the entire conversation.

"Oh yeah, I saw that video. Captain Falcon posted it up on this site called Youtube under the account 'Manliestman' Got 1000's of views in an hour." Torchic recalled.

"Too bad Lucario forced him to take it down" Piplup added.

"Like I said; an accident." Weavile countered, standing up and slowly swinging her claws down. "Let's just...focus on the job." She quickly added and walked away.

"Your claws were there, but..."

"...No claws" Torchic started, having Piplup ending it. Despite their little rivalry, they were like twins to the point where they finish each others sentences.

"AN ACCIDENT!" Weavile shouted. "Let's focus on the job and anymore mentions of that will pay." She threatened, having the duo shut up.

Gardevoir gave a smile and giggled again, then started looking for the chocolate.

**(XII) Like a boss**

After recieving many threats, ranging from throwing evil bunnies in the same room as him to pelting flies at him, The Master Hand finally agreed to let at least one Smasher to do an interview to see if he can do a better job at handling the mansion without losing sanity.

And the lucky person was Captain Falcon. So donning his best business suit; still wearing his helmet, Captain Falcon sat in the office of Master Hand.

The hand, meanwhile, came floating by and stationed himself on the opposite side of Captain Falcon. "So..." Master Hand began, clearing his throat, "Captain Douglas Jay Falcon...wait seriously, your real name is Douglas Jay?" Master Hand asked, almost astonished at his new found fact.

"Yes. Something wrong with that?" Captain Falcon asked politely.

Thinking about it a moment, Master Hand shrugged, "Never mind that. Anyways, down to business. So you think you can handle the mansion for one day?" He asked, tapping the desk with loud thumps.

Captain Falcon nodded, "Oh yes. Like a boss." He answered with confidence.

"Okay, say I do give you this mansion for one day without losing sanity...What would you do?" Master Hand added. Ignoring the music that was seemingly playing out of no where.

Captain Falcon thoughted, "Well, I would..."

"Own the King!"  
_"Like a boss!"_

The scene apparently shifted to Captain Falcon beating Mario.

"Falcon Punch!"  
_"Like a boss!"_

As mentioned, he Falcon Punched.

"Up and B"  
_"Like a boss!"_

He caught an unsuspected Zelda and performed his Recovery Attack on her.

"Win the tournament"  
_"Like a boss!"_

He stood on a pedastle, holding a trophy and fangirls begging him to do his Recovery Attack on him.

"Race a car!"  
_"Like a boss!"_

He rode in his Blue Falcon, apparently running Link, Lucario, and Luigi.

"Brush my teeth!"  
_"Like a boss!"_

In his racecar pajamas, he was brushing his teeth...still having his helmet on.

"Upload a video!"  
_"Like a boss!"_

He signed into his Youtube Account; Manliestman and typed in his password; Falconpunched.

"Be a moron!"  
_"Like a boss!"_

Back inside the office.

Despite his song parody, Master Hand groaned and pressed a button. Opening a trapdoor beneath Captain Falcon and having him fall in.

"With him running the place. Every living soul would go insane." He muttered.

"Did someone say Insane?" Crazy Hand came crashing in.

"Crazy, be quiet and go take your insanity pills" He ordered.

"Okay..." Crazy limped off.

**(XIII) Pokemon Capture  
Warning: Major Pokemon Talk**

So Pokemon Black and White was recently released and five people were sitting in one of the many resting rooms stationed near the Brawl holigrams. Those five people were Link; who had a Zelda-Edition Ds and playing Pokemon White, Mario; who had Pokemon Black, Samus; who also had Pokemon Black, Captain Falcon; who had Pokemon White; and lastly, Pokemon Trainer Red; who had two DS' and both versions of the game and was playing them simultaneously; ironically, he finished both games first at the same time AND unlocked all the secrets, seen all Unova pokemon and captured them on both games and is now IV Breeding on one, while EV Training on the other. He finished within two days, only because he had distractions by brawling or else he would have finished earlier.

"Seriously, how can you play both games at once?" Link asked as he sent his Virizion; he like the green color and the fact that it's good at swords, out to battle the Volcarona inside the Relic Castle.

Red; who had both Ds' by each other kept silent, "My Riolu is hatching. I've bred it to have max IV's in Special Attack and Speed." He replied as his Pokemon Black, while in his Pokemon White; his other Lucario leveled up, gaining 52 stats in Attack along with 47 stats in Speed; making a duo of Pokemon as a Special and Physical Sweepers. "Don't bother me." He added.

Captain Falcon didn't take heed and looked at Red, "Seriously, your breeding a Special Sweeper Lucario?" He asked.

"Thought Lucario's are mainly good for Physical Sweeping" Samus added, not looking over her Ds and entered a Rotation Battle sending out her Gardevoir, Gothitelle, and Zoroark.

Red; again didn't look over his Ds' "Lucario's are Mixed Sweepers. You can train them in either way. I'm training a Physcial Sweeper Lucario with Close Combat, Blaze Kick, Thunderpunch, and Ice Punch along with a Special Sweeper Lucario with Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse, and Aura Sphere." He explained, already connecting the two Ds for an IV Battle.

"An all-a out attack force, eh?" Mario asked, battling N with his Reshiram; he liked the fire display that Reshiram showed, so he immediately placed it in his team to battle N's Zekrom.

"Attack hard and fast is my favorite strategy." Red answered again, now giving his Riolu Swift Wings and Genius Wings. He always had 999 of those in stock.

Captain Falcon was already finished the game, in which he was now in battle with Kyurem, trying to capture it. He quickly forgot the conversation and was now occupied trying to whittle down the Dragon's HP with his Hitmonchan; which he nicknamed Falcon Jr; and gave it the following moves: Focus Punch, Mega Punch, Fire Punch, and Falcon Punch. He somehow hacked the game to rename and edit a Focus Punch to give it Fire Qualities and had a firebird animation along with the fist picture.

"How are you doing?" Link asked, trying to capture the Volcarona now.

"Trying to capture this bastard now" Captain Falcon answered, throwing the Dusk Ball, which didn't even shake once before it broke free.

"Legends are hardest to catch. Took 30 Ultra Balls for me to capture Virizion" Link reassured, having his Virizion using False Swipe.

"Reshiram and Zekrom are-a exceptions as it is-a needed for the Trainer to use-a it against N's Reshiram or Zekrom." Mario pointed out, just beating N's Zekrom.

Samus just scoffed, "That's not really true, it's an optional choice if you want to use it against him." She pointed out.

"Well...not many Trainers can resist using a newly caught Legendary in their party." Link added.

Back to Captain Falcon; who was getting frusterated, explode; metaphorically, "Damn Pokemon won't stay in its Pokeball. It just escaped a Critical Capture." He complained, having half a mind to just Falcon Punch it.

"Actually, your just having bad luck, you see...**Add Formula here" **Red explained the formula of capturing a Pokemon. Everyone was silent after hearing the equation and formula of the chances of capturing a Pokemon.

Captain Falcon was the one who had broke the silence, "Wait, so pressing A at the right time does nothing?"

**(III) Rapunzel - Finale**

Bob the Pancake was currently sneaking its way through the fake Castle, in which was completely dark. Inside said castle was Ike, Marth, and Link, who were trying to solve the mystery on how the Princess can get on top and back on the floor at quick paces without using the ladder.

"I can't see a thing." Link called out.

"Me neither." Marth reassured.

"Hold on, an Eruption should light up our sights for a while." Ike replied, drawing his sword and stabbed it onto the ground.

Unfortunately, he exaggerated the space inside the tower and accidently set small pieces of wood on fire. "Whoops." He muttered.

"Ike, you moron." Marth snapped.

Link quickly started stomping and patting some of the fires, "Quick, put it out."

Outside the castle, the play was going already; live on television and all of the Smash Crew were sitting in the audiences, save for Wolf, Wario, Red, King Dedede, Kirby, and Ganondorf who were busy doing other things. Wolf and Ganondorf because they didn't really attend these things, only once in a while. Red because he was busy with his Pokemon Black and White. King Dedede was currently missing, which Luigi was afraid to reveal his location due to having to share his fate. Kirby was finishing a grave, honoring the respects of his dead clone/brother/father/son/grandfather/etc. And Wario...Wario currently caught a scent of Sinnoh Imported Chocolates in the Hallway, so he was tracking down the scent.

Back at the stage, Peach and Mario were doing their play, in which the castle was mysteriously giving out smoke; although no one, not even Mario or Peach noticed it. So as rehearsed, the princess and the plumber was currently doing their part.

"Rapunzel-a Rapunzela-a" Mario called out, in which some people in the audience snickered, since it sounded like he was saying Godzilla, "Let-a down your hair." He called out. Performing right this time, except not to the Princess' standards.

Peach gave a death glare, "Your suppose to say Princess Rapunzel, not Rapunzela, get it right!" She shouted a hoarse whisper.

"Whatever, it's too late now." Mario countered in a quick whisper.

"Never. Not until you get it right." She continued with hoarse whispering.

In the hallways, Wario was currently running. "You can't-a run away from-a me!" He shouted as he did his humourous run he does in brawls. Okay, flashback. He currently tracked down the chocolate. He saw a group of four Pokemon exitting the room with a Gardevoir holding a handful of chocolate. Them seeing him, they quickly stopped dead in their tracks. Torchic then walked up and gave off his cutest looks, trying to Charm him into letting him go. Unfortunately, Wario kicked him out of the way. Seeing Torchic's Charm not having affect, Piplup immediately charged forward, performing an Aqua Jet. Wario countered this by holding out his hand and flipped him away. Seeing no other resort, Weavile went at her fastest speed and performed a Slash. Somehow, Wario was quicker and held out his arm and clotheslined Weavile, having her perform a backflip and land hard on face. When motivated, especially concerning food, there is no stopping Wario. He looked greedingly at Gardevoir and made grunts at each step trying to intimidate her in dropping the chocolates and running away. Gardevoir only backed away, getting a little frightened. Then she gathered all of her mental strength and focused. Wario seeing her about to Teleport, quickly lunged at her. However, Gardevoir was faster and successfully teleported away, getting her knocked out companions as well.

Which brings us to our present time, with Wario tracking down the scent, to the other side of the mansion, which on the other side, laid the stage.

Back inside the castle, due to the fire, the swordsmen discovered numerous things. One: Bob the pancake was in there with them, which they backed away from in fear. Two: Bob is fireproof. Three: When on fire, Bob gives off a pancake aroma. And four...well, four.

Across the mansion, where Wario was running, trying to track the four chocolate thieves, all of a sudden stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. "I-a smell-a pancakes." He replied in glee and took off following a new scent, pancakes.

Four: Wario can smell pancakes all the way across the mansion.

"Get it, get it, get it." Link replied in fear.

Marth was currently perched on a beam, trying to get as far away as possible. Using acrobatic skills, he successfully exitted the castle and was on the castle with Peach. Still in fear, Marth was looking back and not where he was running and crashed into Peach. The Altean Prince and the Mushroom Kingdom Princess fell off the tower, Peach giving off a humourous scream. Still in fear, Marth quickly got up and started running again.

Peach got up with a vein popping on her head, "Marth! You ruined the play!" She shouted, not caring that they are on live now.

Currently, Ike and Link were still in the castle, the fire burning up the board beams and them panicking because of Bob. Ike then grabbed out his sword and performed a smash, hitting the beam Bob was on. With the smash of Ike's sword, it broke. Apparently, that was the main beam, so now the Castle was beginning to topple over.

Peach still shouting threats at Marth, was oblivious to the castle about to topple on her. Mario seeing this, back away quickly. Finally seeing Mario backing away, Peach looked behind and gave off another humourous scream as the castle fell on her.

The audience said nothing and thought this was part of the play.

Ike, seeing the damage he done, looked at the audience, "Whoops?" He gave off his trademark quote in this fiction. Link apparently was in shock as well, seeing the play ruined.

And dammitall, Bob crawled out of the debris unscathed and unharmed, there, the swordsman learned a fifth fact about the pancake. It was concussion proof.

Just then, the door opened, "PANCAKES!" Wario shouted, riding down the aisle on his motorcycle. When he reached the stage, he quickly jumped on, went to Bob, grabbed it, and ate it in a single bite.

Everyone looked shocked at Wario, "You ate Bob?" Link asked, pointing out the obvious.

Wario finally came to his senses, "Bob?" He asked, "Oh no. Not again." He muttered. Link and Ike tilted their heads, wondering what he meant. Just then, Wario's stomach began to rumble and he gave a groan. All the Smashers raised an eyebrow at this. Then it came, Wario gave off one of his largest farts and Bob came blasting through him at highspeeds.

Red opened the door, "I bred a flawless Eevee!" He shouted in happiness. However, it was shortlived as Bob came smashing onto his face, knocking Red onto the floor unconscience and Bob continued to blast through walls and doors. To further add insult to injury, Red's Ds Game Card ejected out of the Ds, turning off his Ds and having all his hard work in breeding a flawless Eevee with 31 IVs in all stats, erased.

Ignoring this, Peach came clawing out of the debris that was the castle in a fiery rage. "You guys ruined my show!" She shouted, and all of a sudden, Ike and Link felt only eight-inches.

At that time, Kirby came onto the set, confused at the mayhem that was happening onto the set. He walked besides Peach and stared at the swordsmen who were panicking and Wario, who apparently fainted after Bob launched out of his end.

Peach saw Kirby, "Kirby! Ban those two into the Eternal Abyss that is your stomach!" She ordered, in which Ike and Link backed away in fear.

Kirby then remembered the wishes of a fallen friend, **"Avenge me!"** That voice echoed in his head and turned towards Peach.

"What are you doing? Banish them!" Peach again ordered.

"Puyo!" He shouted and opened his mouth and inhaled. Apparently sucking in Peach; doing another humorous scream and avenging his fallen friend.

"Kirby! You...saved us" Ike replied.

However, Kirby wasn't finished and started inhaling again, eating the castle. Seeing he won't stop, everyone ran out of the stage, someone apparently grabbing Wario. Kirby then turned towards the camera and ate it. With a burp, Peach's crown came falling out of his mouth.

**(XIV) Into the Abyss - Part 1**

With a gasp, Peach opened her eyes and groggily went on her feet. "Where am I?" She asked herself. Around her laid the remains of the fake castle. In her sight was something sort of mystifying. It was like she was walking in space. Stars were all around her, the planets; Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune could be seen. Heck, there appeared to the a sun in there as well. Other bright lights showed other galaxies as well. Then she remembered, "Oh yeah, that's right. The puffball ate me. Now I'm inside his stomach." She sanked to her knees in despair. "Meaning, I'm dead." She muttered to herself.

"No, I'm not dead. If there was anything I learned from being kidnapped, is that as long as I'm breathing, there's still hope. But rather then wait for my plumber in shining armor, I'll find a way out myself." She convinced herself and got back onto her feet and started walking into the abyss.

**(XV) Die! Potato**

Intel has showed Snake that Crazy Hand has bred another pet. This one being a potato. As a spy, his mission was to find out why Crazy has bred a mutated potato, for what, and its potential.

So, Snake was currently sneaking around inside Crazy's lab, which showed numerous experiments that would make even the maddest of scientists seem sane compared to Crazy Hand. Using his skills as a spy, Snake saw Crazy Hand leave his lab, giving a perfect opportunity to snap some photos. So, snapping he did.

He learned one thing on this mission, Bob was not apparently bred by Crazy Hand, but rather by five Smashers; Link, Ike, Marth, Sonic, and Captain Falcon respectively. He then pondered on how they had done that. He then found the file, concerning the abilities of Bob the Pancake. Opening it, he saw a list of what he is capable of.

1: He is completely fire-proof and concussion-proof.  
2: As a self defense, he can emerge spikes from all around his body.  
3: He has behaviors of a dog.  
4: He's an omnivoir, even able to eat steel and diamonds.  
5: Even if he is eaten, he can give off a sort of chemical reaction to cause the victim to give out a huge amount of gas and escape that way.

The list went on. This further bothered Snake on how they have managed to do that. Apparently, next to it was a file on the potato. "So that's what he's doing. Trying to copy the exact DNA mutation as the pancake." Snake muttered. "So, instead of building bigger, stronger weapons. He's focusing on building tiny, harmless-appearing objects. Pretty clever." He added to his train of thought.

Just then, he heard the door open and a laugh marking the return of Crazy Hand. So, doing one of his best camoflauges, he pulled out a box out of his pocket; somehow, and hid under it. Crazy Hand then placed an object on the table. Snake then saw that the object was the potato.

"Well, XP 002. You are complete, but not the mutation I was hoping for. Still, it's not a complete lost, bwahahahaha" Crazy Hand muttered and went away. Snake saw that the potato apparently had eyebrows, a mouth, feet, and hands, but no limbs. The potato then made a move and grabbed sunglasses, seemingly out of nowhere and put it on.

Snake saw this as his chance, he quickly emerged from his box, "Die Potato!" He threatened with a point.

The potato apparently looked at Snake and pulled out a handgun seemingly out of nowhere, "Not today." It spoke, cocking the gun.

Snake raised his hands defensless, "Great, how am I going to live this down?" He muttered to himself, looking at the irony of being held captive of a mere potato.

****

**Second part. Third part later.**

**They are in danger as there is fangirls and fanboys in their world. No offense though. If you are a fangirl or fanboy.**

**In other news, the Rapunzel arc is finished. Apparently, getting swallowed by Kirby teleports you to outer space. Whodathunkit?**

**They can apparently talk to the author with the small cost of breaking the fourth wall.**

**School Rumble's Kenji Harima, Tenma Tsukamoto, and Akira Takano make a cameo appearance. I don't own them, Jin Kobayashi does.**

**Barney the Dinosaur also makes an appearance. Thankfully, I don't own him either.**

**Batman and Robin appears as well. Again, don't own them.**

**Expect more cameo's in future acts.**

**Captain Falcon is a boss.**

**Wario is unstoppable when food is on the line.**

**Red is obviously an expert in Pokemon Black and White.**

**Crazy Hand bred a mutated potato and now it has Snake hostage.**

**Apparently, Captain Falcon has a youtube account called, "Manliestman" with the password, "Falconpunched"**

**Lastly, who else wants a hacked Hitmonchan with Falcon Punch in its moveset?**

**So, here's the second part. Watching too much YGOTAS, as it contains many references from it and Hatena also plays an influence. Anybody want to give suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third part of A Smashing Day.**

**I noticed that most, if not all, skits are somehow linked to each other, despite me saying that they don't follow each other.**

**XOXOXOX**

**XIV - Into the Abyss - Part 2**

"Argh! Seems like I've been walking for days!" Peach shouted a groan. Half hour earlier, she woke up to realize that Kirby did eat her, and now she was wandering in his stomach...although she was starting to doubt that it was his stomach. The sight she is currently seeing is stars and planets in the night sky. As a result, she was now walking in space. "Hmph. Whoever would've thought that being eaten by Kirby would teleport someone into space?" She thought to herself quietly. "But it would explain on how he can eat so many stuff at once. Even if it's ten times his size." She continued to talk to herself.

Just then, she came across a puzzling sight. A small TV station and a small house like building. Feeling relieved and troubled at the same time, she cautiously walked toward the house. She gave a little glance to the small TV station. It was a poor station, only having a camera that was running continuously with only a poor setting of a poorly drawn beach. On a chair was a basketball that had a face drawn on it poorly. Shaking her head, she knocked on the door,

"Oh? Do I hear a visitor?" An all too familiar voice called out. The door opened to reveal a fat penguin in a tank top and summer shorts. Flies also flew around him, the only other life form the penguin has encountered. The princess immediately recognized him as...

"King Dedede?" She called out.

"In the flesh!" The Penguin answered joyously.

Peach cringed at his attitude. But now she knew where the King was all this time. In the abyss of Kirby's stomach.

The King immediately laughed gleefully and pulled her in a bear...penguin hug and spinning around joyfully. "You don't know how happy I am to finally see a familiar face after five long years!" He replied, pulling tighter into a hug.

"Five years?" Peach immediately pushed out of the embrace and gathered her surroundings, "You mean you were here for five years?" She asked dubiously.

"Yes! Me and Spalding were counting the days we were here!" He answered and pulled a calender out of no where. The year was set at 2016 Standard Earth Time when in reality that the real time was 2011.

Peach tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "Spalding?" She asked

"Yeah, that basketball over there." King Dedede pointed to the basketball that sat in the chair. "I met her about two years ago and we immediately married." He replied, looking back to their wedding.

Unfortunately, the author felt it would be disturbing if he were to write it in, so we'll get to the point.

"King Dedede, we have to get out of here. We're getting no where just looking at the past. Come with me, we'll get back to the Smash Manor sooner or later." Peach offered, kicking away the memories that would forever scar her. Even though the author has censored the viewing of King Dedede's wedding, Peach was still subjected to it.

"But, me and Spalding have a great life here." King Dedede countered by opening the door to reveal a messy house where the only other life form were the flies.

Peach scoffed, "Some life. Look. You even have flies here." She pointed at the pile of old clothes.

King Dedede immediately went to them, "They are helpful flies. This one is Bob, Larry, Junior, Laura..."

Peach entered the home and was immediately met with a disgusting smell. She covered her nose and went to the King who apparently named all the flies that flew around here.

"...Neb, Van, Garland, Mateus..."

Now Peach got tired. She pulled out her pan and smacked the King in the head, hoping to beat some sense into him, "King Dedede, we immediately have to get out of here."

Unfortunately, her pan knocked King Dedede out cold.

"Great..." She cursed herself. Then she started to drag him...at 1 mph.

**XV - Dream Manipulation (Pikachu's Dream)**

So here's Crazy in his lab again, conducting an experiment in hopes of duplicating a jelly-filled donut so that he will never run out of that goodness...how he eats it is unknown.

He gave a deep sigh, "I guess that's enough for today." He then floated out of the room.

The potato he has recently created appeared from a drawer, now having a cigarette in his mouth that he presumably stolen from Snake. Curious, the potato began to fiddle with his Creator's toys. It was then that he accidently dropped a vial inside a vent. Thinking it was nothing important, the potato went back to the drawer he made his home.

Unknowingly, the vial began to emit smoke which then traveled throughout the mansion.

In one room, a certain electrical mouse began to fall asleep, unaware of the smoke heading towards him. He then began to dream.

_"Pikachu! Our god. Please accept this offering and bless us with your power of electricity so that we may progress with our lives" Certain familiar Smashers exclaimed while Pikachu, fat and jolly, laid lazily on a fancy pillow, with Zelda feeding him grapes and Samus holding a leaf fan over him. They were also dressed in scantily dresses which did wonders to the mind._

_One of the Smashers were Link. He wore a poor peasant outfit and offered a sheep. Liking the offering, Pikachu shot a thunderbolt to the sky and struck his generator back at his farm to help in farming. Link bowed deeply said his thanks and went back home._

_Another Smasher there was Snake. A foreigner who needed electricity to charge up his electricity powered helicopter. His offering was the finest of fabric available in his country, so Pikachu liked his offering and shot another thunderbolt in the sky and charged his helicopter up. Bowing, Snake left to his travels._

_Another Smasher was Wario. This towns baker and lost its power after his generator broke. He sought to get a blessing from Pikachu so he can continue to bake. His offering was a scroll, which enrolled Wario into giving Pikachu two tons of his tasty Wario Burgers everyday until the day either he or Wario dies. Liking the offer, Pikachu blessed him with the power of electricity. Bowing his thanks, Wario went back to his bakery._

_Another Smasher was Ike. The blacksmith as well as the latest swordplay instructor. He offered a huge bag of jewels in exchange for charging up his television so he will no longer miss his favorite shows. Liking the offering, Pikachu shot a thunderbolt to the sky and shot his house, which charged up the TV. Bowing his thanks, Ike left._

_Last, but not least, Captain Falcon was the local fisherman of this town. All he wanted was just the taste of electricity. In exchange, he offered a slice of cake which was already bitten. Not liking the offering, Pikachu shocked him to the point where he was completely darkened and the only color visible were his eyes, which were white._

Back in reality, Pikachu smiled a mischievous smile.

**XVI - Commercial Break - The Self Defending Door 2000**

Ever since King Dedede's and Peach's mysterious disappearance that seemingly has Kirby responsible, Snake took ever his job as directing the commercials. Thus, when he recieved the news, the whole mansion knew right away as his shout of triumph was echoed throughout the halls. At first, he wasn't sure, since he has yet to recover from the trauma of being held hostage by a potato. But when he heard that he could display his own inventions, he brightened up as fast as a kid on Christmas Morning, or a fat kid in a chocolate factory...whichever you prefer.

So here he was, in someone's room with one of his inventions. Luigi; who was the only witness of King Dedede's disappearance, did not take the job of being cameraman for some mysterious reasons involving a bottomless pit and the abyss. So, Yoshi took the job and was positioned in front of a strange door which were apparently one of Snake's inventions.

"Hello folks." Snake greeted as he stood in front of his invention.

**Somewhere else**

"Huh. Wonder whatever happened to that penguin." Harima Kenji wondered, sitting in front of the T.V. again.

"Maybe he's still lost in that bottomless pit" Akira Takano pointed out.

The duo remained silent and continued to watch the commercial.

**Back**

"Your probably wondering what I have invented, so I will reveal." Snake then stepped aside and revealed the door. "No, the door is not my invention, well partly. Introducing, the Self-Defending Door 2000. Designed to help keep burgulars out of your home when your not home, asleep, or busy taking a dump or something. This door will protect your home." He explained, which was fashioned like an old modern door with a few mechanical designs on it and a red light on top.

Snake then lifted a small device, "I have installed this door to a random persons room. So these are not actors, but real-life people." **(AN: Define real-life people to fictional characters)** "Also, there is a spy cam on the other side of the room, which is transmitting the signal to this little device so we can watch my genius at work." He explained in which the small device showed the hallway, aiming directly at the door.

Just then, a Smasher came along, "And here comes the perfect guinea pig" Snake mumbled quietly.

The Smasher was none other than Captain "Douglas Jay" Falcon, who was whistling inside a buisness suit. He was apparently in a good mood, despite failing at the interview in keeping the mansion for a day.

His whistling came to a stop as he noticed that his door was designed differently, he took notice of the red light on top of his door, plus a keypad next to his door. "Hmm...I don't recall doors here having keypads, except the refrigerator designed to keep those gluttons from eating all the food." He replied to himself.

"Watch as our man tries to access his room" Snake voiced over quietly.

_"Please enter Access Code"_ The door spoke out in a robotic feminine voice.

Captain Falcon tilted his head in thought, "Hmm. I should know this. Afterall it is my room." He muttered, groaning in thought. There was all 26 letters of the alphabet and 10 numbers, all in the while on a four-key pad. "Ah, PNCH" **(AN: Punch)** He sounded out.

_"Access Denied"_

He then began to think. "KICK" He again sounded out.

_"Access Denied"_

"FIRE"

_"Access Denied"_

"CAPT...Oh damn. Not enough space." He groaned and deleted it. "Um...COOL"

_"Access Denied"_

"Why can't I access my room?" He yelled towards the ceiling.

***Back in the room***

"As you can see. It comes with a keypad that requires an access code." Snake explained, watching the helpless Smasher trying random different combos. "Don't worry folks. We're not going to sit here all day and watch him try all sorts of codes. I know him. His patience is short." He added, finally seeing the Captain lose his temper.

***Outside***

"1111"

_"Access Denied"_

"1112"

_"Access Denied"_

"1113"

_"Access Denied"_

"1114!"

_"Access Denied"_

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Captain Falcon shouted, rearing his fist as fire started to gather in it.

***Inside"**

"And if they attempt to break it down. The door will go to extreme lengths to remain closed" Snake explained. "The access code is actually 1115" He revealed the access code.

***Outside***

Snake wasn't kidding when it goes "extreme lengths" Using mechanical arms as extensions, it pulled out a 12-gauge shotgun out of its side and cocked it, aiming between the legs. _"Don't you -beep-ing dare!"_ The voice shouted.

Captain Falcon only widened his eyes in horror and ran away.

At that time, Kirby came along, nearly knocked down by Captain Falcon. Thinking it's nothing, but just him being chased by Bob again, he shrugged it off. That is, until he came across a peculiar door.

The door returned the gun and its mechanical arms went back into the side, _"Please have a nice day"_ It replied as if nothing happened.

Kirby approached it and studied it. Not having eaten in for the pass five minutes, he was incredibly hungry; the fridge had this annoying keypad as well and only Master Hand and Peach knew the access code. He could have eaten the whole fridge, but the darn thing was bolted to the floor and the wall. If that wasn't enough, it was attached to a chain that secured it to a metal pole within the mansion, making it nearly indestructible. Now this door was only bolted to the side and it looked delicious, so he opened his mouth and inhaled.

Again, the door got out its arms and shotgun and aimed it, _"Don't you..."_ This was interrupted as it became muffled and teleported to space. Now Kirby never knows when he eats something, so he continued to inhale, the suction getting stronger.

Inside, Snake was horrified as he forgot to make the door Kirby-proof. He hung onto the camera for dear life until he lost his grip and slowly slid into the abyss. "Yoshi, save me!" He called out.

The dinosaur hid behind the camera, trying not to get sucked into the abyss, but when he heard the pleas of his fellow Smasher, he did his best to help. So he shot out his tongue and latched onto Snake, trying his best to save him.

Unfortunately, the camera began to slide as Kirby's suction became stronger then Professor E. Gadds newest Vaccuum. In panic, Yoshi retracted his tongue with Snake still latched on. Not having time to get away, Yoshi fell into Kirby's mouth while still having Snake in his mouth, along with the camera.

**Somewhere else**

The duo continued to watch as another camera teleported to space. There was also strange knockings on the door as well as a familiar voice.

_"Access Denied"_

**Back**

Kirby; thinking he heard something, closed his mouth and looked around and saw that the door was gone, along with several of Captain Falcon's possessions. Thinking it was nothing, he shrugged it off and walked away.

**Inside a dark area.**

It was completely dark, not even a speck of light. That is until a familiar egg popped into view. Due to the distortion of space, Yoshi has gotten himself back in an egg along with Snake, now they can't get out unless someone on the outside breaks it, but in space, who will help them when they are no where to be found?

**Somewhere else**

_"Don't you -censor-ing dare!" _The door shouted.

"Tenma! Your door is trying to kill me!" A voice called out and was followed by gunshots from the shotgun.

Another voice popped up, "Take this!" And this was followed by several shots from an SMG. After emptying a clip, a yell was then heard. After that, there was a crashing noise as a British man came crashing through the door. From behind, hiding behind a garbage bin was a scared rich girl.

_"Have a nice day"_ The door called out and retracted its arms. Before it could do so, the British man pulled its shotgun and fired at the door, blowing it to pieces.

Needless to say, Harima and Akira did not care about what happened.

**XVII - Fun at the Mall (Note: Does not follow the Abyss story)**

Shopping day again... was on the train of thought inside Wario's burger-filled head. He found it boring. The girl's bought the food and afterwards try all sort of things to prettify themselves. The guys from ancient times...meaning the time before electricity was discovered, they were fascinated by the thing they called The Moving Pictures Box. There was even a time when Ike accidently smashed a TV because he tried rescuing a girl who was seemingly going to get stabbed in the back by a guy in a mask. Here is a short flashback of the incident...

_"What's that guy in the mask doing?" Link asked as they watched a halloween show of Scream._

_Looks to me he's going to kill the girl." Ganondorf; yes, even the Great King of Evil was fascinated by it, replied. He found it more amusing then the other three._

_"WHAT!" Marth called out in horror._

_At this moment they all heard a sword being drawn. They then turned to Ike who pointed his sword at the TV. "Don't worry Miss! I'll save you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and jumped at the TV._

The next scene can be described as knocking the TV over and attacking it with whatever attack they had at their disposal. As a result, the four were to remain in the corner for a set period of time and had no means to fight back because of Master Hand's warning of attacking residents will result in a ban of the mansion with no pay.

Although Wario had to admit, it was both pathetic and funny to see The King of Evil having to sit in the corner like a child who was scolded by his mother. He then turned his head at an interesting sight.

"Hellooo" He greeted in a seducing tone.

He then began to drool all over the windows of a McDonald Store.

Onto Ness and Lucas, they were bored as they looked at all the shops of the things they were interested in. They ditched Toon Link on the escalators because he insisted that they should spend the rest of their time having fun going up and down the device. Needless to say, only he found it fun since he has never seen one in his life and probably subjected to having to never see it in his lifetime if it weren't for the mansion.

So they dwelled in the center of the mall which had a fountain in the middle. They stood in front of it and sighed bored. Lucas then took notice of a girl who held onto the hand of her mother. With a quarter **(AN: Real money)** she held it in front of her mouth, head lowered, and eyes closed. After a few seconds, she flung it in the air and watched it plunge into the water with a near silent splatter. With an assuring smile of the mother, the duo walked off happily.

Lucas then dug in his pocket and pulled out a Worthless Piece of Gold Coin and copied her action.

"You believe in wishes?" Ness asked.

"Never hurts to try." Lucas answered, stopping his current action.

Ness then looked him over, "You know wishes never come true." He pointed out.

Ignoring him, Lucas then closed his eyes and placed the coin near his mouth, "I wish for excitement" He then flung it in the air which had an unique jingle then the real money the girl had.

Back to Wario on the fourth floor. Other then food, the only other thing to get his attention were the painful cries of gold coins. Immediately, he stopped his slobbering and looked back, then proceeded to run towards the edge and looked down fifty feet. There he saw Lucas flinging the coin in the air, intended on going into the fountain. He then jumped off, causing gasps of several people who saw him.

Back on ground floor, Ness and Lucas watched it descend upon the fountain. "You think it'll come true?" Ness asked.

Lucas then shrugged his shoulders, "Probably not."

They silently watched the gold coin descend slowly...slowly?

"You notice it is falling at a ridiculously slow rate?" Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah. Usually stuff like this happens when something is going to happen." Ness pointed out. At that moment, they heard...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"And there it is." Ness added, then both looked up to see a fat man falling at thirty miles per hour.

Wario then made a grab at the coin and firmly placed his hand at the border of the fountain, somehow doing a one-hand handstand over a body of water which would be physically impossible at high speeds. Even more so if the person weighed more than a van.

"What the hell-a you doing, you sniveling brat?" Wario insulted, looking at the wimpy kid.

Due to hanging out with tough guys for quite a while, Lucas managed to develop something people thought he'd never gain. "Making a wish. What does it look like, fathead?" He returned an insult.

He developed a spine.

Wario still hung onto there, "What? You pathetic-a worm. Wishes are-a only for wimps like-a you." He returned another insult.

"I guess a moron wouldn't know. Eh, Tub of Lard?" He returned another insult.

Ness only watched quietly as the two returned insults at each other when he finally decided to point something out. "Hey, Wario!"

"WHAT?" He snapped, marking he's losing the battle of insults.

"How are you holding on like that?" He asked.

Wario then looked at his position and at that moment, his arm trembled and he fell into the fountain. He then sputtered as he rose with some quarters on his moustache. "Bah, worthless coins." He then brushed off any coins that laid onto him.

Ness decided to have fun, "You know Wario, coins like that are worthless here, but imagine out there, in our worlds. It could equal to millions!" Ness claimed, although if one was smart, they would see that he was being sarcastic.

Wario looked up in a daze, obviously not smart enough to see the sarcastic remark on Ness. "You know? You could-a be right!" He proclaimed, standing up. "I can-a see it now. Yes. My own chain of stores." He continued speaking.

"Was that a sarcastic remark I detected?" Lucas mumbled towards Ness; who only nodded. "Wonder what he's getting at..." He added, crossing his arms wondering.

"Wario Burgers. Guaranteed to make you look like me." Wario continued to fantasize.

Ness and Lucas lowered their heads, "Figures..." They muttered in unison.

He then dove back into the fountain, re-emerging with a fistful of coins. "Come on. Help me gather-a the coins" He requested and dove back in.

"Uh, Wario? The security guard is coming." Ness pointed out.

Wario then re-emerged, only to meet with the security guard. "What do you-a want?" But still as rude as ever.

"Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to return the coins and get out of the fountain." The man requested.

"BITE YOUR TONGUE!" Wario shouted, refusing the return the coins.

Ness and Lucas watched amusingly as the next few minutes were filled with threats until the man requested for backup, followed by detaining him by holding him around the waist. The two PSI boys continued to watched as more Security Guards came, then at that time, they heard something horrible. His growling stomach. Squeezing his waist apparently wasn't a good idea.

As they continued to argue, despite Wario calming down a bit, yet still struggling to get free, Lucas decided to spare everyone their demise. So he walked up to them and said to them, "Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Unfortunately, they ignored him.

Ness then walked up behind, "Come on. They're not going to listen to reason." He replied and pulled him away.

The one who was holding his waist pulled one final strain to stop the fat one from fighting and at that moment, what came out was something so horrible, so devasatating that the author had to skip a lot of words so readers wouldn't imagine the devastation...although they probably already knew.

Wario farted.

With that, Wario launched off like a rocket, with green smoke launching from behind. The man who held him earlier was still holding on, screaming for life. When Wario took flight, he knocked down a man holding a tray of hotdogs, which flew towards another man. After a few arguements, the man threw another hotdog on purpose, which missed and hit a girl who then got angry and proceeded to throw hotdogs at anybody who even had a little grin at that. Needless to say, the entire mall got involved in a food fight in less than ten minutes.

Ness and Lucas took shelter under a table which they set up as an effective base, they stayed there for at least half an hour and the food fight showed no signs of stopping. Hell, even the mall securities and managers got involved. Wario was still flying around farting for thirty minutes. If it weren't for food and trash getting thrown around, they would have noticed the smell and evacuated the mall.

They were silent as the food piled near their table and then for some unknown reason, an explosion came from where Link and the others were. They were wondering what happened when all of a sudden they heard Link...

"Aha! Take that you evil moving picture!"

"We got to make tracks. Let's get out of here" Ike suggested, and he, Link, Marth, and Ganondorf disappeared into the commotion leaving behind a blown to bits electronic store.

"Well..." Ness finally spoke out as a wedding cake splattered near them, "Your wish came true" He acknowledged as another wedding cake splattered on the floor. Lucas only nodded in agreement.

**The next day**

Everyone involved in the destruction of the mall; Ness, Lucas, Link, Ike, Marth, Ganondorf, Wario, and for some reason, Zelda, Samus, Peach, and Lyn sat on their knees, head lowered, and hands in front.

The real reason why the girls were there? Peach got involved in a shoe fight where she nearly impaled another girl in the head with a high heel. Zelda was involved in another fight where she insaningly got the idea to try to hang a girl with a scarf for insulting her clothing...one of Peach's thrown shoes somehow cut through the fabric, saving the girl. Samus blinded an old woman by spraying perfume in her eyes. Mainly because they were fighting over said object. Lyn fought another old lady with a stick trying to get the last can of cranberries. Why she wanted it, no one knew.

Master Hand paced back and forth in front of them. "I can't believe this." He muttered to himself quietly. "The managers are demanding some labour work and money to help rebuild the mall." He spoke out, mainly looking at the males.

"Um..." Peach raised a hand. Master Hand only sighed and turned towards her, "Princess' don't do hard labour. So we're going to have to pass." She spoke out.

"Of course not," Master Hand answered, in which the girls sighed in relief, "Your going to find some other way to raise money." He finished.

"What? Why?" Samus asked bewildered. While not a princess like the other three girls, she did get treated like one in the mansion. Mainly because of her nature to bite off anybodies heads off if she didn't get her way.

"We're being sued by the four ladies you got in a fight with," He revealed, "And the charges are more then the mall." He added, glaring at the females.

"What are the charges?" Zelda asked.

"For Peach, Attempted Murder." Peach looked away in shame. "Zelda, Attempt Hanging." Zelda also looked away in shame. "Samus, Assault on the elderly." Samus did the same as the other two. "Lyn...for taking away the last can on Cranberry Sauce." He finished, but Lyn only tilted her head.

"That's it?" Lyn asked bewildered.

"For some reason, she's charging more then the other three combined." Master Hand replied quickly.

"That's insane!" Lyn snapped.

"Yes, it is. But if we ignore, she'll hire assassin's to kill everyone in this building. Including the author!" Master Hand agreed.

Deciding not to fight further, Lyn only looked away in fury, "So how do we get the money?" She asked.

"I don't know. Have a fundraiser. Do Bake Sales, or something." Master Handed suggested and turned away, "Until then, this meeting is disbanded. You may get to work." He then disappeared behind his door.

The girls left, with Lyn muttering on how unfair life is. The males; save for Ike and Ganondorf also left. Ike only stared at the girls retreating forms, "Wow. Lyn has it rough. The other three are understandable, but Lyn's is just crazy." Ike muttered.

Ganondorf only grunted in approvement, "Even I have to agree to that. What idiot would pull off a stunt like that?" He questioned hmself.

"That is called Murder, Arson, and Jaywalking" Meta Knight called out, appearing out of nowhere. Usually his appearance alone showed he was calm, but right now, just by looking at him, one could see that something is wrong.

"What?" Ganondorf asked in disbelief.

Meta Knight then pointed his sword at them, "Join The Dark Side!" Meta Knight called out.

"You feeling okay buddy?" Ike asked.

Then all of a sudden Pit came out of nowhere grabbing the puffball, "Got ya!" He called out.

"Fool!" Meta Knight then vanished into the shadows.

Pit then stumbled onto the floor, "Dang, missed him again." He then got up, dusting himself off.

"What was that all about?" Ike asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Meta Knight appeared again, "That will be explained in the next arc." He announced and turned around about to run before stopping and realizing something, " I Broke The Fourth Wall. Huzzah!" He then vanished into the shadows again.

**XVIII - High on Tiers**

Ike has seen pretty strange things in his life. There was a time where he foolishly thought of what may happen if his friends; two completely different species which considered a heron and a cat, were to interbreed. With his heron friend Reyson able to read minds, it wasn't long until he had said species chase him around with a rusty blade. There was another time where his other cat friend Ranulf, got stuck in a tree, poor guy will never live it down. This is just naming a fraction to what strange things he seen. But this, this is the strangest thing he encountered within this mansion.

Ganondorf was of course confused at this as well. "Meta Knight is usually calm, but right now he seems...out of it." He pointed out.

Pit cleared his throat, "I knew it would come to this sooner or later." He replied.

"Come to what?" Ike asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm afraid that Meta Knight is doing tiers." Pit announced.

"Tiers?" Ike asked himself quietly.

Ganondorf stepped up, "I heard about that. Tiers are like some type of drug that has random effects. It appears Meta Knight has the Tropes Disease." He explained.

"The nonsense he's babbling?" Ike asked.

"That would be the Trope Disease." Ganondorf replied.

Pit sat on the floor and crossed his legs, "We've been trying to catch him all day. Every time we held onto him, he'd just do that vanishing thing and disappear. At the same time, muttering some random trope." He explained, tracing the rug with his finger.

"How do we get him out of it?" Ike crossed his arms.

"There's only one person who recovered from this disease" Ganondorf pointed out with a finger.

Pit looked up, "Really? Can we meet him?" He asked excitedly.

"In fact, he's in this building right now" Ganondorf added.

"Who?"

**In a room**

"Your asking me what?" Fox asked in disbelief. Poor guy only wanted to enjoy his daily coffee, but now that the trio came to him with the disturbing disease, it seems that moment is gone.

"You were doing tiers last tournament. We're asking how you got out of it." Ganondorf requested.

Leaning back, Fox sipped his coffee, "In truth? I don't remember much. All I remember is a slap from Master Hand, a bombardment from Crazy Hand, and a smack from Peach's frying pan. There were others, but I've lost memory of the moment." Fox explained. He had a bump on his head to prove the fact that it involved a samck from a frying pan. "Why do you want to know?" He couldn't help but ask why they wanted to know.

"Well, Meta Knight has recently done tiers. Ganondorf says he gained a tropes disease." Pit answered.

Fox then sputtered out his coffee, "The tropes disease?" He asked bewildered.

Ike tilted his head, "Is that a bad thing?"

"It's highly contagious!" Fox warned.

Link then walked in, "Hey guys! Did you see Meta Knight? He's muttering gibberish. What a Large Ham" He snickered between breaths.

The four dropped dead.

Link tilted his head in confusement, "Guys?" He called out, although it fell on deaf ears, "Oh Crap" He muttered.

**XV - Dream Manipulation (Red's Dream)**

The smoke from the potato's **(Person, therefore potato's qualifies. If it was a thing, it would be potatoes :)) **messing around have eventually reached Red's room. He was sleeping peacefully as the smoke entered his nostrils.

_Red stood on an altar looking around carefully. He appeared to be in at the Spear Pillar which was going into disorder as many pillars; more so than usual, were tipped over and meteors rained down. Taking further observation, Red noticed that Giratina was at his right, with Palkia at the left, and Dialga across from him. They were looking at the middle and in the middle..._

_"Arceus?" Red called out in disbelief._

_"For too long has human behavior disturbed Pokemon behavior. The time has come for them to face my Judgement." Arceus explained._

_Red took out a Pokeball._

_Arceus gave a mocking laugh, "You think you can tame a god, boy?" He started to levitate in the air, "You cannot capture and tame me." He replied, going further into the air, "I am great. I am powerful. I have PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" He cried out into the heaven's._

_Red turned the ball over to reveal the M on it, marking it's Master Ball state. He then tossed it at Arceus and eventually captured it. Picking up the ball, he looked at it, "Itty bitty living space." He added in a sweet tone and walked off._

_The Creation Trio looked at each other, "Were we suppose to do something in this scene?" Giratina asked._

_"Like what?" Palkia wondered._

_Giratina turned towards him, "Like protecting our god or something along those lines?"_

_"Who cares? Let's just return to our dimension before that boy decides to capture us as well." Dialga pointed out._

_With a shrug, the trio returned to their dimensions._

Back to reality, Red smiled.

**XoXoX**

**Long overdue, I know. Sorry.**

**Snake and Yoshi has joined Peach and King Dedede inside Kirby's stomach. Apparently, the distortion of space caused Yoshi to get trapped in his own egg.**

**Again, there's one (suprisingly) Yugioh The Abridged Series reference here.**

**Meta Knight from doing tiers, has gained contact to a rare disease called the Trope Disease...and has affected Link with it.**

**For those curious, the underlined words are actual Tv Tropes.**

**Lastly, can anyone guess where the lines from Red's Dream came from? Should be obvious.**


End file.
